Happiness of Heart
by SmileNDA
Summary: Kau merasakan itu ? Hatimu berdesir lembut, bibirmu kau lengkungkan dengan indah, sinar matamu hanya menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan...Apa hatimu merasakannya? /"hanya pikirkan jika kau masih memiliki gege. Kris yang tak akan pernah meninggalkan Hwang ZiTao..." KrisTao from EXO !


Happiness Of Heart

.

.

Main Cast : Kris . Tao

Genre : Romance, Family

Rating : T

.

Kau merasakan itu ?

Hatimu berdesir lembut, bibirmu kau lengkungkan dengan indah, sinar matamu hanya menunjukkan kebahagiaan.

Kebahagiaan...

Apa hatimu merasakannya?

.

Chapter 1

.

.

"bagaimana menurutmu? Seoul begitu indah bukan?"

Suara itu sontak membuat lamunan Tao terhenti. Ia mendongak ke arah depan. Menatap ke arah namja manis yang berada di jok depan bersebelahan dengan pengemudi.

Tao hanya menggaruk tengkuknya gugup "eem ... yah, begitulah.." ujarnya pendek lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Menatap jalanan kota Seoul yang lenggang. Memang, saat ini hari nyaris berganti. Tao menebak mungkin sekarang sudah hampir lewat tengah malam, tak heran jika jalanan pun sepi. Ngomong-ngomong dengan pertanyaan namja manis di depannya, Tao pun tak mengerti. Apa keindahan yang bisa di lihat dari kegelapan malam bertemankan lampu jalan?

Mobil yang hanya berisi empat manusia berdarah Cina itu kembali terdiam. Sepertinya memang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mereka saling bertukar cerita. Mengingat keadaan Tao dan mahluk di sebelahnya yang terlihat sedang tak akur itu.

Dari sudut matanya, Tao melirik ke arah 'mahluk' di sebelahnya itu, yang juga terlihat tengah memandang ke arah jendela. Melihat raut wajah dingin namja itu, entah ..kenapa Tao kembali menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Rasa kesal kembali menelusup ke hatinya.

.

Mengingat kejadian yang terjadi, tepat 12 jam yang lalu...

.

flashback

"aku tak akan pergi Kris ge!" pekik Tao sekeras ia bisa, tak memperdulikan berpasang-pasang mata yang tengah memandangnya. Yang rata-rata adalah murid sekolah yang baru pulang, sama seperti Tao. Wajah namja manis itu terlihat memerah karna amarah dan matanya pun mulai berair, siap untuk mengeluarkan bebannya.

Kris, namja rupawan yang berada di hadapan Tao itu tak bergeming. Masih memasang wajah datar nan dinginnya.

"kita sudah membicarakan ini di rumah kan Tao? Jadi tak ada penolakan."

"tidak! Lebih baik gege saja yang pergi sendiri! Tak perlu memikirkanku!"

"siapa lagi yang harus ku pikirkan selain kau?!"

"siapapun selain aku! Kris ge harusnya menikmati kehidupan gege sendiri! Tak perlu mengurusku!"

Kris mengusap wajahnya yang mulai berkeringat. Lagi-lagi, berbicara dengan Tao hanya akan mebuatnya ikut menjadi kekanakan. Setelah menghela nafas sejenak, ia pun kembali meandang Tao lekat.

"pesawat kita akan terbang satu jam lagi Tao. Kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk basa basi." Ujar Kris yang sontak membuat Tao membelalakkan matanya.

"apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Tao memekik tak percaya "kenapa gege jadi begitu egois? Aku sudah bilang kan tak akan ikut pergi bersamamu!" ucapnya seraya menepis tangan Kris yang hendak menggenggamnya.

Namja tampan itu, Kris, menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan namja yang ia sayangi ini "aku tak peduli, yang jelas kita tetap harus pergi. sekarang." Ucap Kris penuh dengan nada penekanan.

"ta-tapi kenapa harus secepat ini?" Tao agak merinding mendengar ucapan Kris. Tak ia sadari, setetes air mata pun sudah keluar dari matanya.

"ini terlalu cepat... aku bahkan belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada- HAA! KRIS GE TURUNKAN AKU!" waktunya sudah tak cukup lagi, Kris pun terpaksa menggendong tubuh Tao di bahunya sebelum namja kurus itu menyelesaikan saja, Kris akhirnya di hadiahi teriakan cempreng Tao yang memekikkan telinga dan tendangan keras pada punggungnya, wujud pemberontakan Tao.

Tapi Kris hanya tersenyum tipis(yang agak terlihat licik) "nanti saja bicaranya..." ujarnya santai "dan lagi, jangan berbohong padaku, Hwang ZiTao. Salam perpisahan pada siapa? Seingatku, teman pun kau tak punya."

"Ap-"

.

Flashback end

.

"aarrgh... bodoh!" gumam Tao pelan. Yang sontak membuat tiga namja di sana menoleh padanya. Namun tak ada satupun yang membuka mulut melihat tingkah Tao yang tengah mencakar cakar kaca jendela dengan kesal.

Tapi saat itu tak ada yang menyadari. Tatapan mata Tao meredup. Mata itu tak lagi mengeluarkan cairannya, namun pancarannya terlihat lebih menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Malam sudah beranjak ke dini, tapi tetap butuh usaha keras bagi Tao untuk berhenti memikirkan banyak hal dan tertidur. Padahal ia sudah memejamkan matanya sejak tujuh jam yang lalu, tapi rasa kantuk tak kunjung menghampirinya.

Padahal ranjangnya kali ini tak sekeras ranjangnya saat di Cina, bahkan terlalu lembut dan empuk. Yang Tao akui membuat punggungnya terasa lebih nyaman. tapi matanya tetap terbuka, memandang lurus kearah langit langit kamarnya yang gelap-ia mematikan semua lampu untuk membantunya tidur-.

Kini ia memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa menit tak ada yang terjadi, Tao tetap tak mengantuk. Ia merutuk kesal. Dengan agak keras menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi dan malah makin membuatnya pusing.

"aaagh..." desis Tao pelan namun dalam. Ia tak mengerti ada apa dengannya. Semuanya terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

Keheningan ini ...

Kegelapan ini ...

Kehampaan ini ...

.

"Tao, kau belum tidur?" sebuah suara membuat Tao membeku. Apalagi saat retinanya merasakan sinar yang keluar dari pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Dan membentuk sebuah siluet yang sangat ia kenal.

.

Kris sedikit mengernyit cemas. Saat melihat Tao yang meringkuk di sudut ranjangnya. Namun sebisa mungkin dengan gerakan pelan dan tenang, Kris mendekati tubuh yang terlihat ringkih itu. kris membelai surai hitam arang kesukaannya dengan lembut.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Tao?" tanya Kris lembut (yang dengan suka rela menurunkan egonya yang tadi sempat memuncak sejak di mobil). Tentu saja semua hanya karna namja yang kini ada di hadapannya. Ia sudah sangat mengenal kebiasaan Tao, mengingat ia sudah empat tahun tidur sekamar dengan Kris. Dan ia yakin jika Tao tak bisa tidur, menandakan ia sedang memikirkan banyak hal.

Walau ruangan itu gelap, Kris dapat melihat Tao yang menggeliat nyaman dengan belaian Kris. Namun namja itu sama sekali tak mengubah posisinya yang membelakangi Kris. Membuat Kris dengan sabar harus menarik kedua bahu Tao agar menghadapnya.

.

"panda ... tatap aku..."

Kris membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Tao, menghadap namja yang seolah tak rela memandang Kris. Keduanya kini saling berpandangan. Saling menatap iris itu sama lain di kegelapan yang samar.

"aku minta maaf atas sikapku tadi..." ujar Kris penuh sesal. Mengingat sikap kasar dan egois dirinya kemarin sore, yang membuat keduanya hanya berdiam diri selama perjalanan ke Seoul. Dan sungguh, seorang Kris tak akan pernah tahan berdiam diri lebih lama lagi.

Tangannya tak henti mengelus kepala Tao dengan lembut. Berharap dapat memberikan kenyamanan pada Tao. Walau ia tahu sedari tadi namja bermata panda itu masih terlihat kesal padanya.

"Mimi ge dan Henry ge sudah pulang?" tanya Tao, mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan nada yang terdengar ketus. Kris hanya mengangguk pelan "mereka harus pulang ke rumah mereka sendiri..." jelas Kris "jadi ada apa denganmu, hm?"

Tao tampak mengerutkan alisnya. Begitu ragu apa ia harus mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Tao membuka mulutnya.

"aku hanya ... hm, kamar ini terlalu sepi .." ujarnya ragu. Kris tak mengatakan apapun, masih diam, menunggu, dan mendengarkan. "biasanya kita tidur bersama... baba, mama, aku, dan Kris ge... sama-sama mendengarkan lagu penghantar tidur dari mama... kadang papa juga sering bercerita... tapi... hh..."

Tao sontak menekan dadanya kuat-kuat saat rasa sesak mulai merasuki rongga dadanya. Membuat nafasnya tersengal saat potongan kenangan kembali terngiang di otaknya.

.

"jangan di teruskan jika itu menyakitkan Tao.." gumam Kris saat merasa suara Tao sudah semakin bergetar. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menekan rasa sesak yang sama seperti yang Tao rasakan.

.

_Patutkah ia bicara seperti itu?_

.

Mengetahui ialah yang membuat Tao tak dapat lagi mendengar suara tawa orang tuanya. Yang membuat Tao mungkin tak akan lagi bisa tidur dengan nyenyak ?

.

"benar .. gege benar ... itu terlalu menyakitkan.." ujar Tao lirih. Karna entah sejak kapan rasa kantuk mulai mendatanginya.

.

"tidurlah Tao, hanya pikirkan jika kau masih memiliki gege. Kris yang tak akan pernah meninggalkan Hwang ZiTao..."

.

.

_Kris ge selalu mengatakan hal itu._

_._

_Aku masih memiliki gege, dan gege yang tak akan pernah meninggalkanku._

_._

_Kalimat itu terdengar seperti sebuah janji yang manis bukan?_

_Memang, tapi tidak menurutku..._

_._

_Kris ge telah membuat kesalahan yang besar. Kesalahan yang tak seharusnya ia dapatkan dan Kris ge terlalu baik untuk mendapatkan akibat dari kesalahannya itu..._

_._

_Aku..._

_._

_Kris ge terlalu baik untukku yang telah di tinggal semua orang yang kusayangi. Ia terlalu baik untuk menjagaku yang sebatang kara ini, dan terlalu baik untuk di repotkan dengan selalu berada di sisiku yang sendirian ini..._

_._

_Dan sekarang aku hanya dapat merutuk. Karna semuanya telah berjalan terlalu jauh..._

**.**

"Tao, jangan melamun..."

Tao sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya. Namja bermata panda itu membelalakkan mata kelamnya ketika melihat sebuah tiang listrik sudah berada sejengkal dengan wajahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tao menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum canggung. Mendapati Kris tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa.

Tao merutuk. Berpikir jika Kris mungkin sedang kesal padanya. hm, memangnya siapa yang tak kesal jika harus bersama namja ceroboh yang berjalan di trotoar yang sepi pun bisa nyaris tertabrak tiang listrik.

.

_Kris ge pasti kesal padaku!_

_._

Ah... jikalah namja lugu bernama Hwang ZiTao itu tahu...

Wajah Kris yang memang seperti itu pada dasarnya, dan entah kapan ia akan menyadari kalau sekarang Kris tengah menatapnya serba salah karna melihat panda kesayangannya berwajah murung.

.

"sudah, ayo cepat jalan. Kita bisa terlambat masuk sekolah Tao!" Kris langsung menggenggam tangan Tao dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Ia mencoba tak terlalu menghiraukan apa yang tadi Tao lamunkan –walau hatinya terasa menjerit untuk bertanya.

Yang ia harapkan sekarang hanyalah tidak membiarkan Tao kembali menabrak apapun yang ada di jalan dan sampai ke sekolah baru mereka tepat waktu.

.

.

.

~*TBC*~

.

Gimana? Gimana?

Ini ff KrisTao pertama saya, mian kalo jelek atau kuran feel nya readersnim ._.

Saya butuh banyak saran untuk ff ini, dan juga memastikan apa ff ini patut di lanjutkan~ review ne? =3


End file.
